Merged and Divided
by steenta112
Summary: Sakura and Rin are so similar. What if that wasn't just a strange coincidence? What if Sakura could remember another lifetime, one where she was Rin, or at least a part of her was... possible ObiRin ObiSaku KakaSaku KakaRin SasuSaku and other pairs, still unsure Also may have Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, like you didn't know...**

**A/N: My silly theory based on the similarities between Sakura and Rin. Enjoy.**

**Prelude**

* * *

When did I remember that I was here before? When did I realize I'd lived before? Truly, I can't say for certain. I think that once Sasuke left though, and I really tried to focus on becoming a better ninja, that's when things started to… become more obvious.

I was just so sick of being taken care of and needing to be saved. I felt useless before he left, but I got better... eventually.

I begged Tsunade to train me to be a medic. I remember her telling me once we started, that I was extremely proficient at it and a quick learner. For some reason, I didn't question why.

Why was I so good? I don't know. Probably because of the last time around, but I didn't think of that, you know? I was just happy to have finally found my niche. It was nice to feel useful for once. I only started to look underneath the underneath when Naruto came back.

When he came home from his training, he looked so different. I remember feeling this strange nostalgia when I saw him, but of course, I thought it was because he had been gone for so long.

Now I realize it was because of the medical training. It had jarred something in me, my buried memories from another lifetime.

And Kakashi could back me up on this... Naruto is so different from Minato-Sensei, but Kami does he look just like him, or what?

* * *

**More to come, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

They were so close to destroying everything. The Moon's Eye plan was nearly complete but then Obito's old teammate had shown up. They were little more than a pesky nuisance at first, but then there was a girl.

Obito was furious when he recognized the brown hair and purple marked cheeks of the girl he once loved. She was a perfect copy and her appearance caused them all to pause. They could see the changed chakra signature though. They both knew it was a clone, but what the two men fighting didn't know was why anyone would have been stupid enough to transform into Rin, their old teammate, the one whose death spurred on Obito's participation in the war…

Obito would've killed this imitation himself, but there was a hesitation. Kakashi noticed and took this chance to study the newcomer. His eyes widened as the realization hit.

He was the first one to speak. "Sa…" He started, then quickly stopped as he looked over at Obito who was still frozen in his surprise. Turning his eyes back to the girl, still a child really compared to them. He thought better than to out the girl. 'How did she know the exact image that would cause such a reaction to the enemy?' he thought randomly.

Kakashi recognized the girl's chakra, still he acted like he didn't. Whatever she was up to could be dangerous. He hoped she knew what she was doing. "Who are you?" he asked breaking Obito from his stupor.

Obito's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she wasn't afraid of him. Instead she smiled brightly and said, "Kakashi, you know who I am, but Obito here doesn't."

Sakura's clone looked exactly like their old teammate Rin. She even sounded like her. There was the same heart-breakingly beautiful smile stretched across her face too. Kakashi and Obito flinched as she spoke, taken aback. It was too accurate, too real, but they both knew she was dead. They both knew this form, was a fake, a mere mirage of their childhood friend.

Obito tried to keep his hold on the anger that bubbled within. Eventually though, he deflated. When he did, he immediately vanished then reappeared directly in front of her. With the small amount of Kakashi's brain cells that were still hard at work, he wondered how Sakura could have known so much about his old teammate. Without the Sharingan, it would be hard to recreate something so realistically, and this was obviously not a genjutsu. It was just a simple clone, with a simple transformation applied to it…

It was enough though to topple two of the greatest shinobi of their time.

The others, Naruto, Bee, and Gai had used the distraction of Sakura and Sasuke's arrival as their chance to take down Madara. It was Sasuke who was finally able to take down his fellow Uchiha with the help of Naruto.

The girl stood there as he materialized before her. Her brown hair short and framing her face, brown eyes wide and intelligent, purple marked cheeks… Everything was exactly as he remembered.

She watched him as he circled her, studying her, looking for a weakness or perhaps an ulterior motive…

Obito.

He tried to speak aloud but the words caught in his throat. The real Sakura, pink hair and all, jumped to Kakashi's side and began healing his many wounds. He felt her sudden arrival, but he was so absorbed in the sight of Rin and Obito's interaction, that his eyes blurred and allowed himself a moment of weakness. He wiped his eyes once and then regarded Sakura who was kneeling at his side.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said to him. He nodded but still couldn't respond, eyes betraying the emotion he felt. "It's okay, Kakashi. He'll make the right choice now."

* * *

**Please Review, More to come! Reviews motivate me though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

His vision blurred with tears, unwanted, unwarranted in his opinion. Obito blinked them away as he reigned in his warring emotions. One part of him wanted to give in to the illusion, but the stronger one, the more disciplined side was ready to rip this girl apart for such an underhanded trick. He forced a smile and laughed bitterly and low.

"I know you're not real," Obito said quietly, seriously, threateningly... He was a formidable ninja and that was obvious to all who could see his real strength. Still his eyes took her in curiously but other than that, he gave away nothing but an eerie calm.

"Real? As in alive? No…" she shook her head as she answered him. "Not like this anyway."

"Who is this then?" He stopped walking around her and they faced each other. "Who am I talking to?"

Quite simply she said, "Do you see that girl over there?" she inclined her head towards Kakashi and Sakura. The green glow of healing chakra surged through said girl's hands to her sensei's wounds. Obito risked a quick glance and recognized the medic nin from a previous encounter, when Sasuke had fought Itachi. She was Kakashi's other student. Even Kakashi rarely paid her any mind, so Obito had written her off from the start. She wasn't important in his goals. Nodding he waited for her to finish. His patience with this distraction was already wearing thin.

"Obito, do you believe in reincarnation?" she said and then before she could go on the clone puffed back into nothingness. Obito's eyes traveled to the pink headed girl with emerald eyes who was pushing more healing chakra into her hands. The girl felt his eyes on her, but she was smart enough to ignore him.

Shakily, the real Sakura wiped her brow and then created another clone of Rin that jumped back towards Obito. Sakura ignored him, but Kakashi eyed her carefully and wanted to ask her how. She hushed him with a look and continued to close up his wounds.

Obito prepared to guard himself from an attack from the clone, but none came. The Rin look-a-like spoke again.

"Sorry, 'bout that, but you did a real job on my sensei." She saw him look at her strangely then. "I mean Kakashi," she laughed unsure and rolled her eyes.

"Can you switch to look like that girl, please. This is… distracting."

The clone looked at Obito and then turned her head to see the real her and Kakashi a bit away. She poofed into her normal self.

"I can still bring you back," he said as she turned to look at him with green eyes instead of brown.

The clone shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not really an expert on this, so… who knows?"

"Do you, or should I say, does she… hate me for what I've done?"

The clone laughed. "I don't have all my memories, from last time… But this time around," she laughed again. "You do know that I've been chasing that one around, right?" she said pointing to Sasuke.

He scowled and then laughed too. "An Uchiha, hmm?" Obito smirked. He hoped it was because she had missed him, that maybe she had fallen for an Uchiha in this life, because of her fondness for him.

"Yeah, and he tried to kill me too…"

His smile fell and his expression darkened. He remembered. It was just like what really happened with Kakashi and Rin. Maybe that's why she ended up liking Sasuke. Obito swallowed down his anger. He hadn't protected her either time, and he felt sick thinking of it.

But then again, this girl might just be playing with him to distract him… He stepped away from her and looked over at the others. Kakashi was useless, he wouldn't be able to fight from now on. The girl might but she was just a girl, he needed to get his head straight. Who's to say she didn't just find a picture of their team? She was Kakashi's student afterall.

"Your plan is not going accordingly. You won't succeed. Naruto will win. He is incapable of giving up. Actually, he kind of reminds me of someone…" she said with a smile, but it looked strange on this girl's face. It belonged on another girl's, one who died oh so long ago.

His heart warned him against actually physically harming her, so instead he lashed out with words. "You're just a naive girl. Believing in idealistic goals. Probably found a picture of her at your teacher's house." Shaking his head he said more to his self now, "I don't care what you have to say."

"You care what Rin would say though, and I speak for her."

"You don't," he snapped.

Sakura's clone took a step back. She tried not to act afraid, but admittedly she was. Good, he thought.

"She's just a silly girl, trying to mess with my head…" Obito spoke to himself looking back over at the fight in the distance ready to regroup with Madara.

"I'm not! You just don't want to see what's right in front of your eyes!" He looked at her taken back by her outburst.

"I may not have the same hair, or eyes, but I came back, because I had to do something… You... and Kakashi... and Sensei's son needed me! So here I am." Her arms splayed to the sides in annoyance. "I may look young, but I'm still me…. Eh or her. Whatever, I'm not crazy. I don't know how, but I know you, and Kakashi, and I remember being this girl, Rin. I'm not going to stop you from bringing her or the others back, but the dream world you want to create. That I must stop, because it's not what WE want."

"We?"

"Myself and Rin."

"So you're two people?" He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Girl, you truly are crazy."

"Baka! I'm sure there were others. She's just the only one I remember being..." The clone looked thoughtful and a bit confused.

Obito didn't speak for a moment, trying to take in everything that she had said. He didn't know what to think and had half a mind to return to the fight and pretend like she never popped into the field.

Finally, he said, "Why should I believe you?"

She looked around the field, searchingly.

"You say you want peace… And in some sick way, you created it. The nations are allied as one…"

"It's a volatile agreement."

"It's a start. The only one in the way now is you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Obito refused to give up on the Moon's Eye plan. He was sure this was his last chance to make things right and bring back Rin. Because of Rin's appearance though, he had been shaken. Sakura's clone reverted back to the brunette.

Seeing her there was a dirty, underhanded trick, but it provided them with a few seconds of surprise.

They needed all the advantage they could get. With just enough time to strike, Gai was able to immobilize Uchiha Obito.

They made quick work of returning to Konoha with two Uchihas in custody. Sasuke and Obito. Madara's defeat was a combined effort of the two bijuu containers and Sasuke. Although Sasuke had helped to take down Madara, he was still bent on destroying Konoha, but the fight had weakened him. He was easy to subdue after that.

Once back in the village, while the others celebrated their victory, an informal trial was held for the two Uchiha criminals. It was decided they were to be detained and highly guarded until a public trial could be planned, but they all knew the likely outcome.

Death.

Obito's head was being asked for by the allied nations, as was Sasuke's by none other than Kumo.

Sakura stayed behind in the Hokage's office as everyone was dismissed. She didn't plead their innocence, there was no point. Everyone knew they were guilty. But she did ask for lenience.

"Tsunade-sama, please reconsider!" she protested.

"He's a criminal, Sakura! Of the highest degree. They both are. They're lucky I haven't sent them off to be sentenced by one of the other nations, Kami knows they deserve worse than anything I could think up."

"I can't let that happen though, Shishou… They both... There are extenuating circumstances."

Tsunade looked at her apprentice closely. She understood why she was so worked up over Sasuke, but to try to persuade her on account of the man who created the Akatsuki… Why?

…

Shizune stood to the side and remembered the sight of the two Uchiha detainees. She watched as the dark haired men were being carried out. They had been blindfolded and treated with chakra suppressors long before they arrived. Still, she felt the gnawing worry in the pit of her stomach. They were strong ninjas and she wished they were already under tight security, away from her beloved village and Hokage. She didn't trust either of them around her friends, but she was sad to learn of the older man's identity. She had been friends with Kakashi long enough to know that this was a major blow to his psyche. And to bring back his student as well on top of everything… Even with his help in taking down Madara, it would be a challenge to pardon him, moreso for Obito though.

Still, they were dangerous and when they were led out of the office to be placed in their own holding cell, Shizune let out a sigh of relief.

"I want Obito to be treated the same as Sasuke. Naruto won't let him die. I ask only that you grant that same kindness to Obito, please Shishou," the girl begged.

Tsunade watched her apprentice closely, not understanding why the sudden interest in a man that was not long ago her enemy.

"Why the sudden change, Sakura? I don't understand. I want to help, but this doesn't sound like you at all."

When Sakura answered with silence, the fifth Hokage shouted another order. "Shizune! Out! Sakura and I need to talk alone."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the brunette yelled. She scurried to the door.

Upon her leaving, the two females were now alone and able to speak freely. "Tell me now," Tsunade said as she stared Sakura down.

Sakura looked at her feet and shook her head once to straighten her thoughts. "I don't know how to explain."

"Try," the Hokage said from behind her large desk.

The girl huffed and walked over to her teacher. She bit her lip and poured a drink for the two of them, mind elsewhere as she worked. Swiftly, she downed her own sake. Tsunade looked on with a raised brow. Sakura motioned for her to drink as well and then began to pace nervously. Tsunade put the cup to her lips as Sakura stuttered out the first words.

"It... uh, I guess... Well, no... What I mean is, I guess... It all started when you were teaching me to be a medic…"

A few hours passed and Tsuande had ordered some tests to be done to validate or disprove Sakura's story. Tsunade eventually called for one of the two prisoners to be brought back up.

Three hours later, it was evening when Sasuke entered the Hokage's office for the second time that day. He was held up by his arms with two ANBU guards on either side, four all together. He looked weak, but at least his wounds had been healed.

Sakura made sure she kept her face turned away and was glad when Kakashi entered the office along with Naruto and Sai. He could at least validate her questions once she had the courage to face him.

Kakashi had just been admitted to the hospital, but Naruto sought him out, he knew Kakashi would have been angry to miss the announcement. Plus, he needed a reason to escape the hospital and Naruto had no problem being an accomplice, because then his sensei would have to reciprocate the next time he ended up in the hospital...

"What's the news, Granny? Will Sasuke be allowed to be a shinobi again?"

"This is in regards to something else, Naruto. An important discovery has come to my attention," the woman said as she admirably ignored the blonde shinobi's lack of respect. "Bring in Inoichi please, Shizune!" she shouted and swiftly the closed door opened.

Inoichi was led into the room holding an unassuming folder with his daughter following behind, acting as assistant on this particular case.

"Inoichi-san, could you please tell the select ninjas we've gathered here what you've recently uncovered."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. After searching the minds of Sakura, Kakashi, the detainee by the name of Uchiha Obito and a few other sources, we were able to determine that indeed Haruno Sakura is…" He took a breath of air to finish steadily. "The reincarnation of a former Konoha kunoichi by the name of Nohara Rin. The deceased Konoha ninja specialized in… medical ninjutsu the same as Haruno-san. She was teammates with the detainee and Hatake-san. She was also a student of the Fourth, and Hokage-sama's student briefly as well, I believe."

Tsunade nodded her head in the affirmative to Inoichi's statement.

"Her death was…" Inoichi paused and glanced at Kakashi with a silent apology, but Kakashi was looking elsewhere, reeling with the knowledge that Rin had been reincarnated into his student.

Inoichi continued, "At the hands of her teammate, Kakashi-san, who took major damage as well. It was determined later by the Yamanaka clan, that he was at no fault, though he suffered much mental anguish from the encounter."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai looked at Kakashi. There was a mixture of pity and disbelief in their stares. Naruto then realized what it all meant and he turned to look at Sakura in astonishment.

"Sakura-chan? Is this true? How can this be?" Naruto exclaimed confused.

Sakura looked towards the hokage's desk steadfastly, ignoring the others questioning glances and stares. Kakashi was surprised too but hid it well, the mask as always, helped. At the moment though he was more involved in much self-hate, remembering the last mission he spent with his female teammate.

Ino spoke next to answer Naruto's question, "I saw her memories myself, Naruto. It's the only explanation for what's in there, either that or she's channeling this Rin girl…" Naruto and Kakashi perked up at the thought, and Ino quickly shot it down. "It's not likely though and I highly doubt that's what it is. These were memories brought on by similar experiences, not traumatic events like would be necessary for such an occurrence to exist."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair, thouroghly chained. The interrupted blonde girl glared at him in annoyance, her affections long gone.

Tsunade then spoke up, "It has to do with all of you. Team Seven is connected to you and the other one's fate. I find it only fair to allow the former teammates to plead their case. Sakura here, has asked me to give the detainee immunity for his crimes and that involves both the remaining Uchihas as well as Team Seven."

"Why isn't the other Uchiha here?" Sai asked.

"He is too dangerous at the moment to be moved. He'll be notified later."

Kakashi closed his eyes and turned away with his head down. Again, she would risk so much for people who just didn't care. He could see that once again she was going to get hurt by stupid men, because she wanted to protect them. Didn't she know it was supposed to be the other way around? But everytime, she was let down… hurt by the very people who swore to protect her.

"Wait a minute! When you say detainee, you mean Sasuke, right Granny?" Naruto asked, hoping that was what she meant. His mind was pleading for that to be true, but he wasn't as dense as people thought. His never ending smile faded long ago, and a forced one took its place as he looked over at his pink-haired teammate.

Sai answered him then instead, "Isn't it obvious? She means the other psycho Uchiha."

"Other?" Sasuke said as Naruto began to yell about that being crazy, and how Sakura could have meant Sasuke… He wanted to believe that so badly, because to hear she would stand up for that other man... It felt like a betrayal to him.

"Quiet. You're all involved in this discussion, but it must stay classified. No one's to speak of this," the Hokage stated. "Sakura's wish is that whatever punishment Sasuke gets, it will be the same for Obito."

All eyes were once again on the pink-haired girl. Even Naruto was quiet.

Before anyone could say anything, Sakura's voice broke through the silent office. "May I take my leave now, Shishou."

Tsunade looked her over and the room full of intimidating shinobi was struck silent at the sound of her emotionless voice. "Yes, I think we're done here. You may go."

Sakura's footsteps echoed as she exited the room and walked down the hall.

Kakashi was replaying the words in his head. Sakura is Rin. Rin is Sakura. It didn't make any sense, and yet it did at the same time. This whole... time… Of course he had seen the similarities, but just like her, he didn't think it was anything more than a coincidence. And now here she was trying to save Obito.

Obito?

She didn't even say anything about how she… about how Rin had died. Did she not have that memory yet? Did she hear Inoichi when he stated it so plainly in front of everyone. His biggest failure, regret... The pain that shaped him into who he was today... Kakashi realized he had to say something... Apologize. Something.

Kakashi was the next to leave, running from the office. He almost missed it when Sakura began walking off, but quickly caught up with the medic nin. Before he could say anything she told him, "Not yet, Kakashi. Just… walk with me, okay?"

She didn't look at him, but he decided that was for the best.

After a short pause, Kakashi decided he could wait for Sakura to be ready to face him, until then they could each pretend nothing had changed.

They walked together in silence intent on playing at ignorance, but they both knew that would have to change... sooner than they'd like.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and review, Review, REVIEW! teehee )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry I disappeared. I tried to make this next chapter really good though. Hope it makes up for the wait. And I should have the next chapter out soon too.**

* * *

"Can we speak with one of the prisoners? We won't be long, promise." Sakura's cheery voice sounded wrong in such a dank hall.

"Do you have clearance?" the guard asked through a metal window from the underground prison entrance.

"Of course. I'm the Godaime's apprentice." She flashed the badge Tsunade had given her so long ago, but had never used for anything other than retrieving files her Shishou had specifically told her to get.

"Alright. Which prisoner do you need to interrogate? I assume one of the recent detainees."

"He's an Uchiha," Sakura said, and the guard looked blankly at the two ninjas before him.

"We got two o f them down here, which one do you mean?"

Kakashi answered the guard, "Obito… Uchiha. He's the elder one of the two. Hope he's not giving you any trouble."

The guard smiled as he let them pass through the thick metal door.

"We can handle a couple Uchihas, even ones bent on world destruction." Sakura paused as she looked down the prison corridor.

"He's down there, last cell on the left."

The guard must have seen the apprehension in their faces and mistook it for fear, because then he spoke more reassuringly this time. "He's harmless, don't worry. We've got him under tight lock and key."

Kakashi's wondered what exactly had been done that they could be so certain that Obito or any Uchiha for that matter would no longer pose a threat.

Sakura started off first and Kakashi followed after. They hadn't spoken but a few words since the news in the Hokage's office. Sakura had looked weary when they exited the building.

"What's wrong?" he'd said.

"Mmm," she shook her head, not wanting to say more, hoping he'd drop it. Kakashi had stared at her then. He wondered, what she could be thinking about. And then he had a strange thought. What would she be thinking if she really were Rin? What would Rin be thinking about at this moment?

Likely, her thoughts would be the same as his, focused solely on the one person they'd always saw in the others eyes after that horrible mission. They would be thinking of Obito.

He spoke without thinking then, "Do you want to check on him?" He closed his eyes and hunched over a little, realizing what he'd just said. This was Sakura, not Rin... not really.

But before he could take it back or explain, Sakura had answered, just as surprised at her sensei. "How did you know that was what I was going to do?"

Kakashi's eyes opened, and he replied, "I didn't," he sighed heavily. "I spoke without thinking. Sorry."

They both walked out into the street, and Kakashi spoke again. "You were going to see him? Obito, I mean... That's pretty reckless, Sakura. Why would you do go see him?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"You're a sadist, sensei. Visiting that stone everyday..." she glanced at him hunched in on himself and continued. "But I guess I am too. My teammates are the most important thing to me... You taught me that," she smiled at him. "Let's go. I don't think I can sleep until I at least see him. Know he's alright, at least for a few hours anyway."

* * *

They could see him through the metal bars of his cell. There laid the other Uchiha. One of the last ones alive. Obito.

"It's you two," he spoke without opening his eyes. "Didn't think I'd have any visitors… Not until the execution anyway," he laughed, still with his eyes closed. "Come to gloat?"

Sakura didn't know what to say to this man in the cell before her. He was so different from the memories she had. She hoped he would be spared still. She hoped it wasn't true that he would be put to death and wanted to deny it, but also didn't want to give him false hope. She decided to introduce herself, instead. "My name's Sakura. Haruno, Sakura."

"Kakashi's student. I know who you are."

"Yeah," Sakura said in the silence that followed she elbowed Kakashi. He winced but tried to suppress the pained look that crossed his face as the hard jab radiated through his body.

"Yo, Obito. They're treating you well I hope?"

Obito finally cracked open an eye and glanced at Kakashi. He then looked at them both and closed his eyes again. "They told me the Yamanaka's found 'considerable evidence'" he air quoted. "That lead them to believe what your student says is true."

Sakura looked up to find his eyes focused on her, clear distrust on his face. With a rinnegan and a sharingan eye, staring straight at her, Sakura tried to hold his gaze even with the obvious fear she held for him in that moment. Though his chakra was suppressed, it would likely be a death sentence to see this shinobi in battle, and his hate was solely focused on her right then.

"I swear, if you use her face again, when I get out of here, you're the first to die," he said calmly. It was a promise, she tried not to draw back from him and into the protective field of her sensei.

Beyond the fear though, was a desperate need to tell him that there were people here that cared… people that would still fight for him, even after everything. She pushed through to say the words she came to say. "I know you don't trust me, but I am trying to keep you safe," she said stressing the words.

"Why? I'm nothing to you. We're enemies, even if you were what you say."

"You were my friend."

"No," he sat up and shook his head slowly. "WE were never friends. Rin was my friend. Kakashi…" He cursed this girl in his mind as he searched for anout, but found none. "Was a friend. WE… were never friends. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Obito was quiet as he spoke.

"Obito…" said Kakashi, trying to thwart the man's anger.

He scoffed. "What's wrong with Konoha? The whole ninja world? What game is it you're playing here? Pretending to have one of your students say that she was our teammate. Of all things?" He looked at Sakura again and sneered in disgust. "It's sick. I thought better of you than that, but I must have been wrong."

Kakashi tried to say something, but Obito beat him to it with his anger.

"You knew I loved her. That's why you created this trap." Obito looked at Sakura then who was frozen. "I was weak. It won't happen again."

Obito clearly thought Konoha had created this as a guise to capture him. One kunoichi's quick thinking, capitalized on his weakness, and apparently, he thought, they weren't ready to drop it just yet.

"It's not like that," Kakashi stated.

"I don't get it, though. Why? Why pretend still?"

"I'm not lying! You would see that if you would stop and listen to me for once!" Sakura yelled. "You both never listen! Men! You never listen! I just want to help you, baka! You've really messed things up, Obito. I want to help you, that's all! That's what I do." The two men listened to her rant. They were quiet. Wondering what she meant. Thinking of their old teammate. They both could see the lines of anger on her face, different features, same voracious temper. It was just like Rin to bottle up her emotions like that, while they bickered, only to unleash her anger all at once.

"I try to fix you! It's what I do."

Sakura's eyes met her sensei's. She looked lost and helpless. He noticed she seemed scared too and a bit confused, like she didn't know where she was. "It's okay," he said softly.

Obito saw the concern Kakashi had for her and he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Wow they were really laying it on thick here, he thought.

Kakashi continued unabated, "Come on, I think we're done here." He led the girl out as Obito sat on his cot and watched half-heartedly through the bars of his cell.

He couldn't help but feel bitter as they left. Kakashi's arm protectively rested on the pink haired girl's shoulder as he guided her through the hall.

If this girl really was Rin, it would mean that Kakashi had gotten to spend this whole time with her. He got to know her, looked after her, protected her. It was what he wanted, right? To give her a chance to live, but what right did he have? Kakashi never cared for her when she was alive. He would have abandoned her. Obito would have died for her, but Kakashi after everything he did… the one who killed her… What right did he have?

He felt himself starting to get worked up and laid back down on the cot.

It's all just a rouse though, he reminded himself.

It's the only reason she could stand to be near Kakashi. It's the only reason she said those things.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and I will try to have the next chapter out tomorrow... Hopefully. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto**

* * *

Ino was already waiting when she returned home.

"Ah! You scared me, Ino."

"Where's your head at, Billboard Brow? I thought you were an elite shinobi. You shouldn't be scared of anything… Then again, I am a kunoichi to be feared. The Yamanaka, Ino-"

"Biggest flirt in Konoha," Sakura finished with a smile. "Yeah you're real well-known, I hear."

Ino casually leaned against the wall of Sakura's apartment and didn't deny the allegation. She rarely took Sakura's words to heart now. It was accepted by both of them that they had an odd relationship. Mostly they teased each other, but at the core there was a sincere bond of friendship.

"Actually, it was more the sight of your face, Ino-Pig. Frightening, truly," Sakura drawled lazily as she ignored her friend and padded towards the bedroom. Ino watched her tiredly, annoyed that after everything she went through to get there, Sakura was going to just walk past her. She huffed and followed down the hall to the only bedroom in the place.

Sakura busied herself by trying to untangle the mess of hair on her head before bed.

"Aren't you going to at least tell me a little about this development?"

Sakura sat down on her bed and stared at her reflection in the wall-mounted mirror beside the door where Ino stood.

Finally she spoke, "What's to say?"

Ino moved to sit next to her. "Oh, I don't know… We could start with," Ino didn't really know where to start, but she decided to ask, "When?"

"I don't exactly know. It was a gradual thing. I thought I was losing my mind at first honestly." Sakura laughed at herself, and Ino tried to be supportive of her friend. She smiled understandingly.

"Do you remember that one week…" Sakura started. "We had just made chunin, and you couldn't find me anywhere. You wanted to celebrate, do you remember?" Ino tried to pinpoint the memory. "I didn't tell you where I kept going, and you thought I got a boyfriend or something, when actually I was following Kakashi-sensei around. I thought I was inconspicuous, but of course he probably knew I was there the whole time. I think he thought I had a school-girl crush on him." She laughed and blushed remembering it. "Iruka had a talk with me a few days later. I swear Kakashi-sensei must have put him up to it. It was so embarrassing!"

"What?" Ino stated when the memory returned and the pieces finally fit into place.

"It was really weird. That whole time of taking the chunin exam must have brought up the old memories. I had these thoughts… These, well they had to be memories… because it was Kakashi but he was younger, and he was… so cool..."

"Oh, my GOD! What are you saying? I don't want to hear how you want your sensei."

"No, no. Not me, her."

Ino continued though, "Actually, he is kinda sexy. Out of all of us girls, you definitely got the best team when it comes to eye candy. I mean really? Naruto? And Sai, too. I'm totally over Sasuke, but still… He's fuc-"

"Pig! Quit it! It's… That's… I'm not like that! They're my teammates, stop!" Sakura blushed as she protested against the insinuations.

"Right… Like you never look, please!"

"Anyway! Like I said, they were memories," she drifted off, voice turning soft, as she remembered her previous life. A small smile graced her face as she sat there quietly, and Ino was too mesmerized. Sakura was so lost in her recollection that Ino couldn't bring herself to continue to tease the pink haired girl even though she was still blushing like crazy from the recent topic of attractive senseis and teammates.

Ino knew it was wrong, but she was so swept up in the idea of her friend remembering a past life that she spoke without thinking. "Show me."

"Hmm?"

Ino bit her lip but didn't take back her request. "You remember Kakashi-sensei, and your last incarnation… Could I see the memories?"

She was answered with silence…

"Oh please, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head after a moment, wiping off the dazed smile she was wearing. Getting up, Sakura walked over to her bedroom door.

"Not now, Pig. I'm tired." She faked a yawn and stretched. "Take the hint and get out," she smiled and added sweetly, "Please."

Ino groaned aloud, still sitting on the bed. "I came by to see how you were." She looked at Sakura and took in the bags under her eyes, the dirty unwashed hair. Ino made a disapproving face, but was sympathetic as well. "So how are you?"

Sakura leaned against the door frame. Arms crossed. "I'm fine." Ino knew that was a lie, but she also knew it was better to let her friend pretend everything was okay, even though it was anything but.

"All things considered… I'm fine."

Ino lifted herself from the bed and stepped over to Sakura. "You'll talk to me later, right? Even if it's just to throw some punches or go for some dango, or something, you'll stop by?"

"Sure, Pig."

The blonde rolled her eyes, and hugged her troubled friend.

Ino let herself out of the small one bedroom apartment, leaving Sakura alone at last. Alone with only her thoughts, and memories, that conflicted with what reality should be, and what was.

Slipping into a large shirt and some sweat pants from the armoire, Sakura laid on her bed and stared at the fan as it spun round. The gentle breeze and soft whir pulled her from her thoughts and cast her adrift in the sea of dreams. Finally some peace from the chaos, at least that's what she hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: My internet is crap, so hopefully we'll get it paid and I won't have to use the internet through a cell phone to upload next time. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Like the peace before a mission... That calmness that always accompanied me as I waited for my teammates to show... That's what I felt now.

It was also that readiness for change, for something to occur.

It was expectation.

I anticipated something to happen, and it did. A thought stirred, conscious awareness formed.

Sakura. That was my name. I could recall that much clearly. And there was a face that went with the name too. I knew that I had pink hair, green eyes, super-human strength. I was a medic-nin of Konohagakure, a student, teammate, and a friend. I remembered all of my attributes, likes, dislikes, and other qualities that people needed to define themselves properly.

With the knowledge of who I was, I started to feel myself being pulled towards something else entirely. That was when I noticed where I was. It was unusual.

As the force was drawing me in, I could see only my own self, but I was certain there was something more. Something living.

It was hard to see anything besides my own form. I felt this place and the vastness of it all. But I felt blinded, not because of darkness, but because it was too bright here.

I walked in the void without a sense of direction. I tried to shield my eyes from the light that seemed to radiate from everything and everywhere.

"You're back?" said a voice that sounded very female to my ears. I stopped to view the source. The light began to recede slowly and a figure formed. It was a girl, but I couldn't place her exactly. Who was she?

"Back? I guess I am," I said to her.

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble," she said. "If you want, I can take it all back. It would be easy to do. Painless, just like this dream." She waved her hand at the void and spoke again. "You've done so much already for Obito and Kakashi and me. I think they can try to heal a bit because of us. Now that they know I'm okay, I think it will help. With each other, I think it's possible for them to finally let go of the guilt they've been holding onto. So if you want, I can release the memories. You can go back to just being Sakura again."

I stared at her. This girl was young, maybe a few years younger than myself. She had brown hair and purple marks on her cheeks. She had appeared out of nowhere and spoke what sounded like nonsense at first. What could it all mean?

I realized with a start that it was her I expected to see. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but be glad to see her too. Just her form alone was reassuring to me.

It was like looking into a mirror and seeing your own face staring back, or reading a map when you had no clue as to where you were. I felt like I wasn't so lost seeing her, even if nothing else made sense.

She reminded me of something, someone… But who?

"Rin," I said quietly, as the memory came to me at once.

That was her name. Yes, I remembered. It was my name once, too.

I must have fallen asleep I thought, as I looked around at the infinite space, like a room without walls, it was never-ending.

Just bright white everywhere, there were no distinguishing marks at all besides the brightness of everything.

She giggled. "Yes, you did fall asleep, Sakura-chan. So… Did you want to forget, or instead… Ah, I see, you've already decided. Well then, where should we go, Sakura?" she asked me.

Their faces flickered through my mind and floated like picture frames on a wall in the sea of white. I tuned into each one like a dial on an old radio. Every one of my friends… I searched for their distinct frequency, feeling their energy as I called them forth.

First, there were my most recent teammates, Naruto, Sai, and even Sasuke… but my mind was quick to switch to the others. I saw Ino there, and Tenten and Hinata. Shizune, Tsunade, and my mom… So many people that I cared about.

When at last I saw the two faces I was most concerned about, the others fell away.

They were our first teammates, Kakashi and Obito.

There was our team picture that caught my attention. I saw it framed and floating, mesmerizing me. I stared at it until I could see Obito turn his head and blush momentarily as he tried not to bump into me. Kakashi rolled his eyes at him while sensei told us all to smile.

When I saw everyone there, I felt myself come alive as the memory did, and that's when I felt the shift. My mind, my awareness… separated from that of one girl to another. Her name was Sakura…

But mine was Rin.

I felt myself change, but only slightly. I wasn't sure if I had moved or if we two had merged, but…

As I looked at my old teammates, I was able to return to them, to this life. The desire was so strong, that I just had to BE again.

So I was.

I looked at my hands. They had changed. They were slightly smaller than I was used to as Sakura, but they were so familiar to me. They were Rin's hands, my hands. I charged them with healing chakra and watched the green glow. I smiled at the sight.

I felt for my hair and looked down to see that it was brown.

Feeling my face, I looked up to see a mirror that had materialized.

Purple marks, and brown eyes. I smiled in recognition of myself.

I wondered too, thinking of my old team, and seeing them today… What would I have looked like if I had gotten the chance to grow up? I knew it was a silly, superficial thing to think, but I was curious either way. I tried not to think of it and focused back on my friends.

Kakashi and Obito certainly looked different, while I still looked like a child, even younger than Sakura.

I wondered, would I have continued to pine over Kakashi if I'd lived? Would Obito have come back eventually? Would we have fought against each other in this war or would he have never started it?

If he did come back… Would I have given him the chance he longed for?

A tear came to my eye as I remembered what he said today. He said that he loved me.

After the mission where he'd died, I thought of him all the time. I remembered him everyday, and kicked myself for not seeing him for what he was.

He was a hero to me.

He was the best of us.

I knew what would have happened if he had returned, because in that time he was gone, I had built him up so high…

It was too tragic for me to think of that now though. It's why I never imagined him surviving after the accident. That terrible mission that took away all my hopes, with no warning. I didn't even realize how much I needed him...

He was dead in that life, because I couldn't imagine otherwise when I was living. I always thought he would be waiting for me. That was how I dealt with it. I looked forward to have Obito greet me on the other side when I passed over. Like a guardian angel.

But, no. And since I could only see him in dreams now that's what I would do.

Maybe one day, if he ever came around to the truth, and I figured out how to seperate my own consciousness better while awake, I could speak to him really, instead of through Sakura.

Tell him and Kakashi to stop beating themselves up.

Look, I would say. I'm still alive! I just happen to be beyond the surface of this girl you see here before you. This girl by the name of Haruno, Sakura.

Ugh… With this mind in sleep, I could admit that I still cared for them. That's why I was so quick to return to this world afterall. I still cared for them both. Damn me for caring so much! Me and my sympathetic heart. I tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

Sakura's memories had no reference for Obito, though she likened him to Naruto. Her own memories of Kakashi though, surfaced, trying to cheer me up. I giggled as she showed me some images of him that clashed with my own ideas of who he was.

I could see Kakashi-kun reading that damned book he always carried with him. He tittered as he turned the page. She then remembered the time when she and Naruto threatened to spoil the ending of the newest Icha Icha novel. His face was priceless.

With a hand to my lips I tried not to laugh too loud even as a tear slid down my cheek.

How did he become such a pervert? Oh, I want to pick on him for that now! I hope I remember to when we get back to the 'real world.'

Then I thought of Obito again…

The smile vanished as I remembered how he had changed. He was so lost and so full of anger, but I could still see him underneath it all. Behind all the twisted motives and behind the dark manipulations of Madara, he was still there. You just had to dig deep to find him.

I was glad that he wasn't too far from my grip.

I sighed. It's too bad that he thinks I'm gone though.

'He thinks we're lying,' Sakura supplied.

I agreed with a nod.

Time to try to change that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, tell me how I'm doing, what you think would be cool to happen... and hopefully we'll get internet back soon. :) At least I'm writing more when I'm not tempted to surf the internet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Next Chapter is up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaking off the nostalgia I felt, I decided it was time to get to work. I looked back to find the picture of our team. Minato, Kakashi, myself, and Obito…

I focused on Obito's young face until I could feel him within it.

He looked out at me from the frame, and aged suddenly. The scars on the right side of his face appeared. The happy smile that had been present vanished and a scowl formed in its place. Two laughing black eyes were transformed into one red and one purple eye, deathly serious and ever ready for battle.

I felt the connection strengthen as I continued to focus. Like an invisible string that tethered me to him, I pulled on the cord once. The next thing I knew, the cord had carried me from my own dream to the mind of the elder Uchiha. Like riding a rubber band, it snapped into place and I steadied myself from the shock.

I entered his dreamscape and the light I was just blanketed with, switched to darkness. I prepared myself for what this mind would be creating, likely it would be jarring and hard to stomach.

I was right.

Here, Obito was replaying a memory that reeked of guilt and self-hate. Rather than try to fix it though, I could sense that he was simply watching. Most would call it a nightmare.

It was common for shinobi to have bad dreams.

I noticed that he was punishing himself for something, I could feel that, but I wondered what?

After I entered the dream, the first things that I perceived were the screams and then the scenery formed around me.

The shrill cries were everywhere. Directionless, like a rolling thunder, it enveloped and overcame all other sounds.

Hurrying to form my own sense of calm, I started by focusing my attention on where I had ended up. I was at the end of a… a side street. My brows came down in speculation as I searched for a larger clue, more specific.

Quickly, my wish was granted, because there on the wall as I looked up was my clue.

On the wall that the side street opened up to, I found it, a painted symbol of the Uchiha clan and blood splattered across the ground beneath.

I realized at once what this dream was. It was a memory.

And not just any, but it was a memory of the Uchiha massacre. A first-hand account.

Swallowing down my horror, I pushed away the pressing of Sakura's consciousness as it tried to take control. Springing up suddenly were memories of a traumatized boy who grew up into a man ready to kill at a moment's notice with sword in hand.

Sasuke.

Sakura was distressed. The pieces of me that I had finally called to awareness were struggling to stay with me. What could this all mean?

I tried to calm that part of myself. I needed to be able to think more clearly and stay with this mind. What I wanted to know was, where did Obito fit into all of this?

Why was he here and where might he be?

I walked through the madness. It was like I wasn't even there to these people. A woman ran past me in a daze. I watched her meander through the others who had fallen.

A bur of a man crossed her path and she joined her relatives on the cold ground.

It was a man in a black cloak that was terrorizing the civilians.

'I thought it was Itachi who did it… Who is that man?'

Sakura and I knew who it was…

I ignored the churning in my stomach as best I could. With a burning resolve, I closed my eyes and focused on his memory. I found him.

He was watching from somewhere safe. I could feel him, unmoving, just observing. I let the energy direct me and quickly I strode over to where I knew he would be, ignoring the screams.

He was in a house not far from where I stood.

Obito?

I caught a glimpse of something orange in my peripheral. It was like a beacon, and when I looked to see what it was I knew why. It was a mask.

In the window, for just a moment it was there. He must be watching from the shadows of that room.

In a dusty, untouched child's room, he looked out at the chaos beyond.

I found myself there suddenly, flickered with thought alone.

"Obito…" I whispered to him, but he didn't hear.

His hand came up to touch a photograph pinned to the wall. He plucked it from its spot and stared at the face that was held within.

"Rin," he spoke aloud to the print. Sakura flinched in my mind at the sound of his voice. His voice… It was so much deeper than I was used to. "This is necessary, Rin-chan. To create a world where you will be safe. Forgive me for this."

I stared at him with his back to me and stepped closer. I risked placing a hand on his back gently, still he didn't react.

"Obito," I said again a bit louder, hoping to break him from his stupor.

His shoulder was level with my eye. I was surprised at how much taller he was than me now, granted I still looked the age I was when I died... Obito must have been at least in his early twenties.

With my hand by my side, I tried to take the picture from him.

As I grazed his gloved hand grasping the photo, I felt him freeze up. He quickly turned around to face me.

I avoided his one visible sharingan eye, unsure if he would be angry or upset to see me now. He looked out at me through the single eye hole in his bright orange mask.

As I looked down at my hands, he studied me. I could see that his mind must have determined that I was a ghost because suddenly I could see through myself, straight to the floor.

He was taking control of the dream and creating what made sense. I didn't fight his assumption. It would be easier to speak to him, if he would listen. I hoped he would.

Looking back up at him, I wished that I could see behind the mask he wore. It vanished shortly after and I was unsure if it was he or I that did it.

His half-scarred face looked odd to me with such frightening and honest emotions visible.

"Rin… How… are you here?" he asked confused, gasping with unconcealed hope. Two eyes, I saw without the mask. Both traveled up and down and back again in a frenzied circuit.

I smiled at him, wishing to calm him. "You know me." I laughed. "Couldn't just leave like that, could I? Not when I realized you were still here." Stepping nearer, I felt his intake of breath and even the speeding of his heart. "Someone has to watch out for you and Kakashi." I smiled and fought the urge to hug him. He was shaking from seeing me.

Was I really so scary for him to feel like this around me? Deep down, he should know this is a dream and not be afraid of me, unless of course, he forced the memory of me, even in dreams, to be suppressed. Is that why seeing me startled him this much?

"You have no idea what I've gone through to get here, Obito," I said looking up at him tiredly.

I almost didn't realize that the horrors and all the chaos that was outside had dissipated. Almost, but when I looked up at him, behind his large frame, I could see sun.

He took it away. I smiled at him once and walked around him to his side to look out the window of his room.

Those nightmarish visions and the screaming echoes had disappeared.

I smiled at him again in awe of it.

I saw that he had called them all away. Did he do that for me? Leaning my hands on the desk that sat below the window, I tried to feel the light on my face through the window. Obito surprised me though as he turned around suddenly and embraced me. He squeezed me to him and I breathed him in. I laughed as he lifted me easily from the ground and spun around.

I was surprised by the sudden warmth. I could easily count the number of times Obito had hugged me in life, and it was never like this. Still, I relaxed into his hold and closed my eyes,glad that I had found him.

This was the Obito I was looking for after all.

He felt so solid and warm to me, so comforting, even after everything. Placing me back down, he looked at me in astonishment and with barely concealed tears ready to fall. I wrapped my arms back around him then and let my own tears out.

"I'm so glad I found you, Obito… "

He tried in vain to keep up his strong façade and in his deep voice, he asked, "Is it really you?"

"Yes. It's me," I said with a sniff. "I'm here now."

Still holding most of the emotion inside, I watched as his scars vanished and, like a boy pretending to be a monster for too long, he shrank suddenly and folded himself in my arms.

"I missed you so much, Rin-chan," he said shakily with a voice I could recall with eyes shut, no longer the deep timbre of a psychotic stranger.

I could feel his body mold easily to mine in this instant, much easier than just a second ago. He was smaller now, younger… and easier for me to wrap my arms around.

"I m-missed you, Obito," I stuttered. "More than you know."

Resting my head on his shoulder, I felt his arms tighten around me, locking into place. I watched that dreadful cloak he wore morph into the familiar outfit he used to wear of blue and orange.

He was no longer hiding behind a mask as some unknown man to be feared. He was just Obito again. Maybe he wasn't so hard to get to as I thought.

I knew then that it wasn't too late.

Once we separated, he adjusted his goggles and scratched his head sheepishly from the embarrassingly long, but well overdue greeting.

Looking down I saw that I was dressed in the same clothes I used to wear too. I was glad that he didn't make me into a ghost again. It would have been hard to hug him like that if I wasn't corporeal. I pinched his arm and he yelped.

"Yowww! Rin-chan! What was that for?"

I laughed as he rubbed his arm and pouted. God I missed doing that!

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and suggestions are welcome. What do you want to see happen next? Let me know...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Recap: Sakura fell asleep, in dreams she was ale to fully become Rin again and she dreamwalked into Obito's dream.**

* * *

Sakura woke when a knock at her door jarred her from sleep suddenly. Wiping her eyes and rolling herself up out of bed, she walked over to the closed door of her bedroom.

Sleepy emerald eyes and a pastel pink head of hair poked out of the bedroom door. The insistent knocking continued, from the front door.

She spied the clock on the shelf and the lack of light from behind her east facing window. 'Who could be here at this time? It's not even five yet…'

Sakura opened the door and in walked an orange blur right past her. She blinked twice, and breathed in deeply.

"Finally, the man said.

Sakura stared out her apartment door at the empty street and black unlit house windows. All her neighbors were asleep still, even despite the ruckus her friend had made. The dark sky was not even ready to begin lightening at all. Shutting the door slowly, she turned to face her visitor and hoped she could keep her temper from running away.

Pressing her lips together, she watched the blonde pace.

"Sakura. I'm glad you're up. I can't sleep and I needed to see you. Can you believe him? That Teme! We worked so hard to get him back-"

"Naruto," she said cutting his rant off.

"What?" he snapped and then finally looked at the girl. Taking in her appearance, the pajamas, and matted hair, Naruto stilled in his frantic motions. A regretful look came over his whiskered face. "You weren't awake, were you?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she reminded herself that this was her beloved teammate. Don't punch him! Just don't do that!

"How long have you been waiting for me to answer the door? That should be answer enough."

His eyes looked out the small window in the room, avoiding her gaze. He knew she was asleep, probably even before he got to her door step. Sakura could read him despite how much better he'd gotten at lying.

"Naruto."

"I'm sorry! I just needed to talk to you! The only other person I have to talk to about all of this is Sai. Kakashi won't talk to me, and you… "

Naruto was feeling bad about waking her, but it was obvious he had been up all night trying to sort out his thoughts. He needed her to be there for him this time, like he was for her.

"I wish you would talk to me," he said. Sakura felt her annoyance dissipate at his somber tone. "You could've. I wouldn't have laughed, Sakura."

"Naruto," she spoke at last, sitting down on the small sofa. Patting the cushion next to her, he sat down and the dark puffy skin beneath his eyes was all the more obvious. She remembered the questions he asked when Tsunade had told them all about her connection to Rin.

"I didn't really know how to bring it up and there was so much going on as it was." Excuses. She owed him more than a brisk brush off. Sighing she decided to apologize instead. "I'm sorry. Her name was Rin. She was Kakashi's teammate and a medic. I think I might have called her Inner when I was younger, but she's nothing like that in real life. I think the two personalities that were in one body... it kind of made us both crazy." With a sigh, she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Naruto smiled. "It's okay. I guess stranger things have happened, huh?" He pointed to his belly. "And not just in the world, but... well, just look at our team."

"Team Seven. We sure are dysfunctional."

They both laughed. Naruto listed off the silent misfits, "Yeah. Sasuke-teme, and Sai."

"You and me," Sakura added with a teasing tone. "We are one of a kind." Naruto laughed but Sakura sobered as the memories fell on her. The last time she was on a ninja squad, she could see it suddenly,as if the memories wanted to be remembered. That time, as Rin in that life, she was a part of a Team Seven too, wasn't she? The other members of Team Seven...

"We're forgetting the others... Kakashi, Obito, and your dad, Naruto."

His laugh stalled and his bright blue orbs focused solely on hers. It was like she had poured a bucket of cold water on top of him. Like she held his heart in that moment, because he looked at her with fear and was frozen.

"You knew my dad?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded. "He was her teacher. Rin's teacher. No, our teacher." She leaned back and before Naruto could ask, Sakura went on reminiscing. "He was brilliant, Naruto." Sakura spoke of his father fondly, proudly as memories replayed before her eyes.

Minato-sensei, she called him. A smile stretched out across Naruto's features as he listened to his pink-haired teammate's stories of missions and ramen outings. Sakura began to tell him stories of her last life as well, even things without his father. Naruto was grateful, because even Kakashi hadn't brought up the topic of his parents or anything else about the past.

Now, he was learning why. There was a lot of heartache that came along with these memories.

The stories were hazy at points, and Sakura often had to stop to remember if what she said was real or just a figment of her imagination, trying to connect the facts with fiction.. She was getting better at determining though what was real, because certain things would stand out. Like they were cemented down whiile others could be altered. She knew those hard as rock events were real.

Before the two teammates knew it, they were lying on the sofa, both with eyes closed, relaxing thinking of their precious people and happy times that they could almost see. Naruto's head was on Sakura's lap as she dazedly played with his hair. Sakura had spoken of Naruto's father and the few memories she had recalled of his mother not long ago and Naruto told her of the time that he met her.

It felt good to be able to talk like this. They both were happy to finally share these unique experiences with someone who wouldn't judge, but would just listen.

Sakura even spoke of her old teammates, and Naruto quietly listened as she spoke of the familiar dynamics. Maybe he knew that she wouldn't have opened up about them if he had asked. Maybe that's why he let her direct the conversation when the two older men's names finally arose. Maybe he was a lot smarter than he let people think.

"He was so much like you, Naruto. Obito was nothing like this man now,but I can't abandon him anymore than I could Sasuke or you or any of our friends."

His hand grasped hers and she let go of the blonde spike she had been touching to see his eyes open and staring at her, concern etched on his face.

"I understand, Sakura-chan," he grinned at her and she smiled down at him. Naruto got up then and walked over to the door a few steps away. The sun was pouring in the window by now and the clock said it was nearly nine in the morning. Sakura was surprised at how long they had been talking. She hadn't noticed at all. She was surprised that she had said all of that with no prompting what so ever. She had spoke about her life as Rin, but the thing that most surprised her was that she didn't confide in Kakashi like she had originally thought she would, or even Sai who was great at just listening. It was Naruto that she had opened up to, and a part of her thought it was fitting that it had been him.

"Thanks for opening the door, Sakura-chan." Green eyes looked up at the blonde's friendly and familiar visage. She was glad that some things would never change.

She hoped she could blame her sudden sincerity on a lack of sleep later. "No. I want to thank you for finding me, Naruto. You're a really good friend."

He smiled that blindingly bright smile at her and started to back out the now open door. As he went to close it, he said as his eyes dimmed, "We'll save them, Sakura. I promise." And like that, he was gone.

Her eyes widened at the words he'd spoken. She almost called out to him, said that he didn't have to do that. She didn't want to have him promise her anything again, not after last time, but the door was closed before she could say a word. As Sakura stared at the back of the door, all she could feel was gratitude. All she could say was, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Review Please, Let me know what you think, and thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. **


End file.
